Candles
by show-choir-tech
Summary: My OC escapes from the Monroe's HQ and before she knows it she's back there. What does Monroe want with her? Why is she so important?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please feel free to review! I would really appreciate it!**

Candles. That is all that surrounds me. Well to be more specific I should say lighted candles. _I am still here_, says the bottom of the candle closest to me. I wrote it in myself, before I lit the candle. That is how all of my candles are. They have a message at the bottom, so I can remember. I have been here a long time, where? one might ask, and I would reply "somewhere in once was the united states." That is if I actually had someone to talk to, I am alone. Writing in candles has what I do all day, that and sleep but I have to do that. Food, you are probably wondering about that. _Food means survival,_ says another one of my candles. I guess I don't eat or maybe I do and I just can't remember, that is what the candles are for, right?

The top half of the room is pitch black, only the bottom half has light to it. I just sit all around the candles and wait. Wait for something. The electric went out, as long as I can remember, I thought it would come back on. But I wait 6 weeks later, I am still waiting. I can't even leave where the hell I am because in fear if I will catch on fire, that and the door is locked from the outside. I think someone or something is watching me. Screaming doesn't help either, it just convinces myself I have gone insane or even worse death. Maybe all this is a dream and I somehow went into a coma, and all I have to do is wait I wake up, then someone is bound to tell me what happened.

This time I do have the guts to walk up to the door and check to see if it is unlocked. I twist the doorknob. Locked. I feel something sharp brush against the side of my neck, I glide my one of my fingers against it to feel blood, but it's just a small cut. No big deal I think to myself. Before I can even sit back down a few of the candles blow out, and the second I realize it, something sharp hits the other side of my neck, this time it hurts more than the last. Before I can even think I fall to the ground, having no control, and hoping I wouldn't fall where a candle is lit at.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please review my story, I would really appreciate it!**

I wake up, and the first thing I see is a fire, and on the other side of that fire is a boot, well, 2 boots. Someone was sitting on a log. He had messy clothes on, as well as messy blonde hair. The only neat about him was his smile, he gave me a smirk as a I looked at him. He looked like he was in the woods for a long time and must have knew what he was doing when he was roasting something on that fire. His blue eyes was focused on what he was making, but he knew I was awake.

"Glad you woke up." is the first thing he says to me.

"Who are you? " I ask him, as a struggle to get up.

"It might not be a good idea to get up, you could hurt yourself even more." he suggests.

"What do you mean I could hurt myself even more?"

"You have had sprained leg for a pretty long time, it never was treated properly. Well I guess now adays you really can't treat anything properly anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question.

"You have been living under a rock, actually you have been living with some messed up sociopath, I guess. The power, as in cars, electric, planes, all of it went out. The world has gone crazy, I imagine it would with no one running the government." he explains to me.

"What do you mean I was living with a sociopath, I was by myself."

"No you weren't, they were watching you. They wanted something with you."

"Who are they?"

"The Monroe Republic, I just got you out the hardest place to break into, the basement of the headquarters of where Monroe himself lives. Well, he doesn't live in the basement, you know what I mean."

I am in shock, how can I not remember any of this. I take my eyes off him and stare at the ground. Being on the side of a log is very uncomfortable when you are in pain.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"What's your's" he says back as he takes a bit out of whatever he just made.

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess you need to work on that. I totally forgot do you want a bite?" he asks and holds whatever it is right to my face, it is steaming hot. I take a bite out of it anyway, it tastes awful but if what he said about the power is true, at least I am eating something.

"You never answered my question." I say to him.

"What question?" he asks, as he something out of his bag.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, yeah that's right, I'm Jeremy."

"Your lying"

"What? How could I be lying?"

"It's fine, You will tell me in the morning,"Jeremy"."

"Are you going to sleep?"

"What else can I do?"

Like I said earlier laying on the side of a log is very uncomfortable but being in so much pain, I can't even turn is much more uncomfortable. I will try to go to sleep, I will try to go to sleep, is what I tell myself. I hear something, it's close, but it sounds like it is trying to purposely be quiet. Then I realize it. "Jeremy" and his boots are moving closer toward me. But why?

"Hey, Jeremy. Why are behind me?" I say. I hear a quiet laugh.

"Someone has to protect you." he replies, and I hear something click like a gun or something.

"What was that click?"

"It was nothing."

"Your lying. That's the second time you have lied. How do I know your not gonna kill me in the middle of the night."

I hear another laugh, this time louder and longer before.

"That is the funny yet weirdest thing I have ever heard, and if I will, why would I break you out of the headquarters of the Monroe Republic?"

"How do I know this isn't a dream? Or your a robot?"

"You know, you come up with the weirdest ideas. Read too many books probably. You want to know the weirdest idea. Some other sociopath thought it would be funny to turn off the power and never turn it back on. When it comes to be murdering you in the middle of night, I guess you have to trust me."

I keep one eye open, literally, in case he does try to kill me. But what can I do if he does try kill me? I can barely move. According to "Jeremy", I have a sprained ankle or leg. But I don't just feel it in my ankle, I feel the sharp, fierce pain in the my back and legs and my shoulders. I can't have a sprained ankle with everything else hurting. Maybe he was, (I bet he was) the one who hit me with that thing, that caused me to pass out. Ugh, I am never going to sleep am I?

I feel my eyes and mind fighting. My mind telling it going to sleep but my eyes being stubborn and saying no and fighting to stay open. Or maybe it's not my eyes. It's my mind fighting with itself. One side saying to go to sleep and the other keeping me awake. Either way, I hate that I am still awake, in the pitch blackness without any candles for the bottom half of the room, well I guess now the ground or the world. I finally feel my eyes giving up and I drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for taking time to read this!**

I slightly open my eye, and to see the same place I was. I didn't die! I don't feel the presence of "Jeremy" behind me, so I open both my eyes to see if he's getting a fire going. Which he does, he doesn't even have to look to know I am awake. He gives a smirk, just like he did last time.

"So I didn't kill you, are you gonna trust me?" he asks me.

I don't say anything, all I can do is try to stop a smile from coming on my face. Which doesn't work out well.

"And my name is really Jeremy, by the way. No need to ask that." he goes on to say, not even looking at me, too focused on the fire.

"So you want to tell what else I got besides a sprained ankle or leg or whatever." (when I said that I just made me think that I could have been some Southern Valley girl in another life, I know that sounds crazy but I did a lot of reading before the power went out.) I finally respond to him.

"What are you talking about?" he said, like he was shocked.

"If I had just a sprained ankle, why is everything else hurting? How do I know your just playing with me or whoever this Monroe Republic is and they are gonna find me?" I yell to him.

He mumbles something under his breath.

"What did you say?" I shout at him.

"I called you a conspirator. Maybe everything you are saying is a lie, he shouts back, "I'm leaving."

He grabs his backpack and packs up a few things. He starts to leave, I can't really do anything about it because I am in so much pain. Before I know it, probably 5 minutes have passed. I just feel like crying being by myself but I am used to it. But why now? I am just in shock, I tell myself.

I just decide to go back to sleep. Before I even can I heard something. Someone, it sounds like, walking toward the direction I am. Now it turned into run. I also hear someone else running now. So 2 people are running in my direction, so there is a 50 percent (or greater) that one of them is Jeremy. Then I hear more feet running, at least 4 people.

You see, there are trees all around the area I am in, so I see 4 people pop out of the trees. 1 of them of Jeremy. The other 3 smile when they see me, but Jeremy has a shocked look on his face. Jeremy shoots one of them, so there is one dead. Another fights Jeremy and Jeremy somehow drops his gun. I don't know where the other one is, which is totally bad because they could hurt Jeremy.

But before I can I even see the fight finish I black out with a hand over my mouth and Jeremy too focused on fighting.

I wake up not to see Jeremy's smirk, but to feel I am in handcuffs on both my hands and ankles. And still in pain. The one guy I had lost track on had smiled when I woke up, then he touched my hair. He wasn't the only one there, they were all in some uniform kind of like a government, when they existed. Oh crap, Jeremy was right, this must be the Monroe Republic.

The guy in charge (I knew because he was dressed better than the rest of them(and turns out there are more than 4 people)) said, "So glad we found you."

"So you are Monroe" is my response. They all look at each other and laugh.

"You honestly think I am Monroe, you are insane. I am Captain Neville."

"So you care to tell me my name, I would love to know. You know it's not like I remember it?"

"Don't worry Monroe could tell you that."

Then him and his men give each other this look like they know some secret that I don't, almost like they wanted me to know...but couldn't.

"Where is my friend?" I asked him, still have that anger and confidence in me, but in my mind freaking out.

"My guess he is either dead or he ran away before my men could finish him off. Boys, what happened." says Captain Neville.

One of his men reply "He is dead, I finished him off myself."

I am sitting in the wagon and anger fills me even more than before. The anger makes me run towards the man who just said that and attack him, punching, kicking, even biting him. But an inch before I could reach him, some force that is more powerful than my anger put something in my neck that made me sleepy and I quickly drifted off with the last thing I heard was them laughing.

My eyes open to see the handcuffs off my hand but still on my ankles and my right hand chained to the side of the wagon, that I was still trapped in. I try to pull my right hand out of the cuff but I don't to cause it so much pain that it bleeds, so I just try to wiggle it out as much as I can.

"Not a good idea to do that." one of the soldiers says to me, "Either you stop or I'll chain that other hand up." I don't even make eye contact with him, or any of the Militia.

Neville hands me a book and says, "Here read this, you are very important to Monroe, it's important we get you back safe or Monroe will have our heads."

I don't say anything, I just take the book from him. Poems by Emily Dickinson, I am not very big on poetry but she is probably my favorite. I was going to start this but it is getting dark, Why aren't we going to set up somewhere? I had to wait what felt like an hour before they set up camp. I still am in a lot of pain, but somehow I go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up when the wagon starts to move. But I try to go back to sleep, till that Captain guy says "Stay awake, you don't want to miss the scenery." I refuse to open my eyes and I don't know and care if he knows that or not. I try to go back to sleep. But I am curious about why in the world I am so important? After what feels like an hour, I go back to sleep.

I wake up to find that we have settled somewhere for the day and I am sleeping on a cot with that Captain guy reading _The Will to Power_.

"So you want to be more powerful than Monroe?" I ask him, as I look at his book.

"No, I gotta know how to keep some of my boys in line." he replies back.

"Why am I so important any way?" I ask.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be important any more now would you."

A solider approaches the Captain and the Captain gives him some order and then the soldier is gone. Some other solider approaches me, gave me some water, I can tell that he is very nervous and uncomfortable around me. Why? Is that why I am so important to them? Am I some pawn in Monroe's game? Am I monster like him? Am I more powerful than him and he just wants to kill me? God, I should stop worrying either way I am screwed.

"Are you hungry?" that solider who gave me the water asks me almost like a whisper like he shouldn't give me something to eat.

"No." I lied and he leaves me bee.

Oh, I didn't even mention I wasn't in the wagon anymore. I was handcuffed to some pole of a opened tent. It had a roof and 3 sides instead of 4, probably so that Captain guy could see me. I might as well get some sleep but my eyes are fighting to stay open again. _Count sheep or something _I tell myself so I can fall asleep after counting like 75 imaginary sheep I finally fall asleep.

I open my eyes in find I'm in the wagon again. And we are moving. At least that Captain guy isn't telling me to "enjoy the scenery.". What scenery? The power went out, the world sucks more than it did when we had power. How is there suppose to be any good out of this? Ok, skip a couple days, nothing major happened besides me still being with these idiots.

Soon enough we arrived back in Philly and I was being escorted or what they called escorted to General Monroe himself. Before I knew it, I was in the presence of Monroe himself.


End file.
